Eric Draven and the New Living Dead Girl
by bloodlustdevil
Summary: Eric has missed his fiance for a long time, now, ex-cop Albrecht is trying to once again make Eric's life and his own complete.
1. It was ten years ago today

"It was just 10 years ago today," said Eric "I was thrown out of this very window, and my one and only true love Shelly Webster was raped and beaten. She was in the hospital for thirty hours while you stayed with her, holding her hand the whole way. Only you understand what I've been through. She never made it though, she died right next to you. At least you were there for her while she survived," he recalled the evening perfectly while talking to his friend, Albrecht.   
  
Albrecht is an ex-cop, he used to work to save peoples lives, but he quit the day he saw Shelly die. She died the day after what was supposed to be her wedding day, October 31st. She was to be married to Eric Draven on all Hollow's Eve, the day known as Devil's night here in New York. The city was once again ablaze with fire, as it was only quarter after midnight.   
  
"I know," replied Albrecht, "I was there by her side the whole time, but don't blame yourself for her death, it wasn't your fault you were killed before you could save her. There wasn't anything else you could have done. You were there for her as long as you could have been."  
  
"You keep saying that, but I still think that I could have done something else."  
  
"Like what, you were dead"  
  
"I know but I still have that feeling like I should have been the one sitting next to her when she died"  
  
"Well, you did come back and kick all the guys butts who were to blame for her death. That's a lot more than I think anyone else would have done."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right there."  
  
"What are you talking about, I know I'm right."  
  
"Only once again Albrecht, all right let's get going. The night is still young and if I am to meet this blind date of yours before one we better get going."  
  
"Very well," Albrecht opens the door for Eric, "After you, my fair crow."  
  
"That's not funny Albrecht."  
  
"What, I can't even joke once in a while."  
  
"Not when it comes to my after life."  
  
"Yes sir, you know what? Ever since your fifth year back I've been waiting for this; from the moment you said '…and I will never have her again, that is why my afterlife is incomplete. Because I went to Hell and she was blessed in her beautiful gates of Heaven.' Ever since that line I knew I was going to fix you up with some one special."  
  
"Yeah, I…you first" Eric said pointing to the stair well, "I can hardly wait. I thought I already told you, Shelly is the only one for me, she makes me complete."  
  
"Well, we'll just see about that."  
  
"So, who is she and what's her name?"  
  
"She is a vampire named Adrien. (Pause) Don't worry…you'll just love her to death,….I mean pieces."  
  
"Thank you, I'm sure I will." 


	2. Where to go

Later that night at a diner called Olive Garden, Eric is being introduced to Adrian..  
  
"Hello Adrian, this is the one I told you about the other night, his name is."says Albrecht.  
  
"I can introduce myself just fine, Al. Anyway, hi, my name Eric, Eric Draven, the great Crow in your presence."  
  
"Hello, my name is Adrian Lavender. Pronounced love-when-duh. Nice to meet you Eric is this where we will be dining for the evening or do you have something else in mind."  
  
"Well, I don't see why you would not like it here, besides the fact that it is closed. However, I have friend on the inside with our dinner, if this is where you would like to eat?"  
  
"Actually, I would much rather prefer something a little more unsophisticated. If it's a problem though, this will do," replies Adrian.  
  
"Oh, that's no problem at all, I.um.well, where would you like to go?"  
  
"I like hot dogs but, as for suggestions as to where we should dine, I have none."  
  
"I've got some ideas.you have Harry's Hot Dogs, Ann's, Pollock Johnny's. any of these sound good to you?" asks Eric.  
  
"Pollock Johnny's sounds familiar; I'd like to go there if that's okay with you."  
  
"That's a great place to eat, and the only place where you can buy the works on a dog to go." Eric turn to face Albrecht" Al, would you care to drive us?"  
  
"No problem. The car's just around the corner, let's go." 


	3. About me

Even later that night or early depending on how you look at it. Anyhow, it's about one-thirty am. Eric and Adrian are out front of Pollock Johnny's eating their hotdogs and discussing their ever so different lives. Albrecht has left and promised to return around four am to pick the new lovers up.  
  
"Wow, these hot dogs are great! I love hotdogs, but I never thought they could taste this great." Exclaims Adrian.  
  
"Hey, when you know the best places to eat you have no choice but to share the experience with others."  
  
"Mmmmm, hmmmm. Lewt me tewll yew, I towtlly agwee. These awre gweat howtdowgs," Adrian swallows and clears her throat, "Sorry, anyhow so tell me a little about you, what dose being the great Crow mean?"  
  
"Well, it doesn't have much to do with crows. Actually the deal is exactly 10 years ago my fiancé and I were killed, and I was brought back to life by a crow."Eric holds out his right arm and a beautiful silky black crow lands on his forearm, ".to avenge the death of my would be wife Shelly Webster."  
  
"That's fascinating, dose your crow have a name?" asks Adrian.  
  
"Yes actually, his name is Skeeve; the name comes from the myth series books of my favorite author, Robert Asprin."  
  
"Oh cool, those are my favorite books too, with Aahz the demon, Phleep the dragon, and all the others. That is such a coincidence. I also like Stephen King; he is the greatest horror writher ever."  
  
"YES, I totally agree. So, why don't you tell me a little about yourself?" 


	4. About Her

"Oh, well.um.yes, I guess you've already discovered the fact that I am vampire. I guess other than that, there is not really that much to say. I um. I guess I could tell you that I am older that you think, or that you may think. My favorite color is red, and black as you can tell from the way that I am dressed this evening. I don't have any pets for obvious reasons, and I... um, I ...it's a pleasure to meet some one that has an interest in me other than to dissect me for observation, kill me and rid the world of my evilness, or get on your knees and beg that I not bite you, or bite you for those few out there that say they would die to be a vampire, what those people don't know is that to be a vampire you already have to be dead. I guess that's about it," Adrian explained to Eric.  
  
"Ha, ha.that's an interesting point, I've never thought about it before. Actually though, referring back to your previous comment I don't find it that obvious as to why you wouldn't have pets," replies Eric in regard to her strange yet fascinating lifestyle.  
  
"Well the thing is, as you probably already know, is that to survive as a vampire you have to drink the blood of a live prey.don't worry I'm not going to suck your blood, if you even have any.therefore it would not work out with me having pets because they wouldn't have any blood, the thing is as a vampire you never know when a blood craving comes along, the next thing you know you're drinking the blood out of the next thing you see," she remarks.  
  
"Oh, I get it now, than what's to keep you from having one of those moments right now.?"  
  
"Well, nothing really, I guess you'll just have to trust me, I'll tell you what, I'll warn you before I start to bite you."  
  
"Also earlier, you remarked that you are older than I think, exactly how old are you?"  
  
"..Older than you are I am sure..How old are you?"  
  
"Right now I'm about 35, even though I probably only look about 25, that's because as you I am dead."  
  
"Oh, yes I understand, I am most definitely older than you then.. I am fiugntly touwe," she coughs through her teeth.  
  
"What's that, you're not going to get out of this, come on, I promise it's not that bad."  
  
"Fifty-two."  
  
"What, how old are you.?"  
  
"Fifty-two."  
"Now see that wasn't so bad, fifty-two huh, not bad, I can live with it, well, not really, I'm already dead but, you get what I mean. You certainly don't look it, you're a very beautiful girl, well, what do you want to do now, it's only two o'clock, we have two hours left before Albrecht comes back to pick us, that is me up?"  
  
"I guess we can go check out the theater and see if there might be a good flick to catch, its right over there," she says pointing across the road.  
  
"That seems like a good idea to me, I have no other plans any time soon."  
  
"All right then let's go." she says, "I'll race you there." 


End file.
